Stay Gold
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Já fazia muitos anos que Touya Kinomoto não via fantasmas ,mas só agora se sentia grato por não poder fazê-lo porque sabia que haveria mais mortos do que vivos andando pelas ruas - Touya/Yukito - AU - Pós-Apocalipse fic


_**N/A : O título dessa fic é uma referência ao poema Nothing gold can stay de Robert Frost. A trama é bem aleatória e incompatível com o clima geral do anime e do mangá que surgiu apenas graças ao meu amor irracional por Touya Kinomoto e por enredos pós-apocalípticos.**_

Já fazia muitos anos que Touya Kinomoto não via fantasmas , e embora nunca tivesse tido arrependimentos quanto a perda de tal dom e os motivos e conseqüências que tal ato teve só agora se sentia bem, e até um pouco grato por não poder fazê-lo ,por que sabia que agora a cidade estaria infestada com eles, mais mortos do que vivos andando pelas ruas de Tóquio. Mesmo com o bloqueio a cidade continua funcionando, _nem mesmo o fim do mundo conseguiria fazer com que Tóquio parasse_ ,há alguns messes atrás ainda se podia ouvir frases como essa, antes de ouvirem as noticias sussurradas no metrô ou gritadas em brigas de bares que Nova York, Londres e Amsterdã pararam ,ele costumava prestar atenção em tais rumores esperando de uma maneira relutante ouvir qualquer noticia de Hong Kong. O pirralho prometeu que cuidaria dela, e mesmo se não dissesse Touya sabia que o faria ,que a protegeria, que até morreria por ela se fosse necessário, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que era ele que deveria estar fazendo isso.

Se lembra que no dia da formatura do colegial de Sakura flores choveram por toda a cidade por causa dela, se lembra de beijar Yukito enquanto isso acontecia e não querer estar em nenhum outro lugar além dali. Se lembra também de sua última visita a Tomoeda de vê-la ficar a noite toda na sala testando carta por carta, repetindo as palavras que não apenas sabia de cor mas que também pareciam estar gravadas em sua própria essência de novo e de novo, e isso sem surgir efeito, se lembra de ser acordado as duas da manhã com o grito estridente dela ecoando pela casa e de correr esperando ser algo ruim apenas para encontrá-la sorrindo de orelha a orelha olhando quase que hipnotizada para uma única pequena flor de cerejeira flutuando no ar. Não sabe se faz sentido ou não, talvez fosse assim mesmo, o mundo se esvaece e a magia se esvaece junto. Deve ter começado a desaparecer quando o sol de Clow e a lua e as estrelas de sua irmã deixaram de ser visíveis, quando o céu ficou permanentemente cinza, quando podia ver de tempos em tempos nuvens em forma de cogumelo aparecerem longe no horizonte ,quando o solo parou de germinar e as crianças pararam de nascer.

Touya também não para, trabalha e volta para casa, para Yuki. O rosto se contorce e ele xinga mentalmente quando uma gota de chuva lhe atinge a bochecha a caminho de casa ,as chuvas só deveriam começar após as sete, mas não naquele dia ,mal havia dado seis horas e já havia começado a cair,ele corre rápido e consegue se abrigar em baixo de uma marquise de concreto com poucas gotas conseguindo tocar e queimar sua pele. Já passam das oito quando a chuva passa e consegue ir para casa. Encontra Yuki encarando a porta e sorrindo aliviado por vê-lo e depois entusiasmado ao ver que tinha lhe trazido um bolo, a aquela altura as rações já eram difíceis de encontrar sendo que a maior parte de seu salário já vinha em vales para troca nos postos autorizados ,mas as vezes ele conseguia fazer acordo com um contrabandista que trabalhava na sede do governo central para obter bolos e doces esporadicamente. Algo que quando pensa a respeito considera bem cômico e um tanto patético ,mas logo não se importa mais ao chegar em casa e ver em seu rosto um sorriso ,não aquele que ele dá todos os dias voltado para os outros ,aquele feito para parecer mais feliz do que realmente está ,aquele que ele já havia se habituado a fingir que era real, então o verdadeiro era o tipo de coisa que ele valorizava cada vez mais, uma das poucas coisas realmente agradáveis que restava. E vê-lo comer entusiasmado e depois sentir o gosto doce em seus lábios também era bem agradável.

A energia só funciona poucas horas por dia e cada vez numa hora setorizada da cidade, o apartamento é pequeno ,assim como a cama ,feitos para uma pessoa só ,isso não o incomoda porque deitado naquele pequeno espaço ele envolve Yuki em seus braços e ouvindo sussurrado em seu ouvido o seu nome ser repetido direto por este "TouyaTouyaTouyaTouya" , como um mantra, como uma prece até que Yuki durma.

Ele demora a dormir, fica encarando a escuridão completa que é o céu a noite. Ele não a viu ir embora, apenas ouviu por telefone o pai falar que ela tinha ido para a China para encontrar outros magos, o pai mencionou que Eriol Hiiragizawa também tinha deixado a Inglaterra para ir para lá, assim como tantos outros vindo de lugares que nunca nem ouviu falar ,juntos para tentar encontrar uma solução, tentar fazer as coisas ficarem certas de novo. Tem dúvidas se a magia ainda existe ,Yue também havia desaparecido, agora era só Yuki naquele corpo, sabia que ele antes havia fantasiado como seria ser a única pessoa dentro de si, e sabia como isso agora o torturava. Mas ainda tem esperança que exista, que as cartas ainda funcionem ,que consigam fazer uma flor aparecer flutuando no ar em frente de sua irmã,mesmo que seja uma pequena, mesmo que seja a última, mesmo que seja apenas para ela. Ele espera que ela ainda sorria de vez enquando, ele quer mais que tudo que ela ainda tenha esperança, que ela ainda acredite que tudo vai dar certo no final. Pouco antes de dormir ele continua encarando o céu pela janela do quarto ,esperando que a lua e as estrelas de sua irmã voltem a aparecer no céu, é tudo que ele pode fazer.

_**Obrigada por ler. Reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
